Vladomil Primakov
Vladom-il Primakov, aka Vladom-is Primakov, (1420-) is a female drow agent provocateur (born a human male) from Barrensburg, Goneril. He was drafted into the Goneril Military when he was seventeen years old, and while there learned to distrust all forms of authority and order. He was trained as an ammunition carrier, and became strong lugging huge crates of arrows and sling bullets to the fighters on the front line. He soon started spreading desertion among the ranks, and was one of the first to desert that countries’ military after the war with Baldur in 1441. After desertion, he wandered into Baldur territory in hopes of spreading his creed. Instead, he wandered into a small hamlet run by a corrupt politician named Tyro Avampour, who promptly banished Vladomil after an incident involving the mayor’s sister, a wand of color spray, and several gallons of universal solvent. Wandering back into Goneril, he found himself followed by the Goneril military on the crime of desertion. After several months of running, he found himself along the edge of civilization in Wilderfey Wild. He entered the campaign as the ceiling fell in during Ethan's final dragon battle in the Ruins of Eldergrin. He emerged from within the army, screaming and cursing as a good portion of Goneril tried to kill him. Terrified by the appearance of the party itself, he promptly lied to himself, forcing himself to believe that the beholder was in fact an noble gentlemen with a muffin in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He has since nicknamed him the "Muffin Man". Vladomil has stuck relatively close to the beholder since then. He thinks that the "muffin man" is by far the best member of the party, in spite of the fact that he has charmed him into fighting with Ashra, whom he called "Squidface" and "Calamari" on more than one occasion. Vladomil is above all things out to spread chaos, however, he is also a first rate coward. He doesn't fear battle after spending large quantities of time on the front lines. However, when faced with unknown evils or vague suspicions he has a tendency to believe that everything is a conspiracy, and will become terrified and destructive. As a man of many words, but little wisdom, Vladomil is currently hated by most if not all of the northern continent. While in one of the dark elf cities in the Underdark, Vladomil decided to pray to Lolth the spider goddess. Using his luck reroll, Vladomil rolled a natural 20, and a priest asked if he wanted to join the cult of Lolth. He replied "of course!" and the priest held out a spider to him. Not thinking about the fact that he had not only offered only 10 gold pieces, but had also dragged mud onto the altar, Vladomil picked up the spider without a second thought. He felt incredible pain as a spell was cast on him, which not only changed him into a drow but also changed his gender. In addition, he rolled a few twos and became fertile. This was a prank which would have worn off within a few hours, but he asked that Ethan make it permanent. As a man with the mentality of a thirteen year old, he promptly tried to whore himself out. Currently Vladomil is pregnant, however he has yet to realize this. He will probably continue to use male pronouns and think of himself as a man for years to come. (This is reflected in his continued tendency to call himself Vladomil, while the others began to refer to him as Vladomis.) She disappeared into the drow city before The Company was forced to leave, and through the rest of the journey through the Underdark, no more was heard of her. Apparently Vladomis escaped or was run out of the drow city and met up with Shiolay and others through unknown means. Shiolay mentioned her when Ethan called him at Port Brogan, but she was not on the crew of the Jade Kracken III when it met up with the party outside Barrensburg. In a later conversation via Sending, Tobo revealed that she had left some time before. She said she was going north, but appeared to head south; the party has not heard from her since. Category:Player Characters Category:Goneril People